Please Remember
by KittyLovesCanada
Summary: Norway loses his memory and Denmark has to help him remember everything he forgot. I know that I suck at summaries, so please just read the story, and I hope it's not a waste your time. DenNor, SuFin, other pairings not determined yet. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

Guten tag, every body! I'm finally back! And learning German! AND with a new story! I hope you like this, because I worked really hard on it! And don't worry, this is only the prolouge! Chapters will get better! I promise! Please Enjoy!

"Mathias, slow down, please! This is dangerous!" Lukas shouted, his blue-gray eyes wide with fear/ "This is a city road! Please, slow down!"

Mathias just laughed, continuing to drive. "C'mon, Luke, admit it, this is fun!"

"No, it's not! Mathias, we could get into a cra-" He was cut short as the car that had been driving across the street, legally, of course, slammed into the passenger side of Mathias's car.

Everything from there seemed to happen in slow motion. The two cars colliding, Lukas being thrown to the other side of the car, the warmth of Mathias underneath him, and feeling nothing but pain, especially in his head, before falling unconscious.

The car landed on its side, most of the windows shattering from the impact, causing glass shards to fall everywhere, the sound of shattering glass almost musical. Mathias quickly twisted his body so that Lukas fell onto him, protecting the small norwegion from at least some injury. He could tell that something was wrong with Lukas, so he gently ran his fingers over Lukas's wrist, searching for a pulse, and once he found the faint beating, he let out a sigh of relief, thinking, 'Good…'

Then he gave in to the darkness.

"Dude, what the hell?!" A tall blonde man with a cowlick at the front of his hair stepped out of the other car, looking at its now crushed front. Then his gaze darted over to the other car that had rushed across his path. His eyes widened as he saw the state of the other vehicle.

"Holy shit…" He muttered, pulling out his phone, as he could see a few others doing, calling 911, and thanking the gods that all he had was a smashed car front.

{{Timeskip to a few hours later}}

Mathias slowly opened his eyes to the bright lights and white celing of… a hospital… or something… And the worried faces of three of his closest friends. Tino, the cheerful, violet-eyed one, Berwald, the more intimidating, piercingly blue eyed one, and Emil, the youngest, with his bird that he called Mr. Puffin was sitting on his head, as usual.

"Berwald, Emil, look, he's awake!" Tino's cheerful voice rang throughout the room. He had a huge grin on his face, being the more cheerful one of the group. His smile soon faded, though, as Mathias asked, "W…where's Lukas…?" The medicines the doctors had given him were still making him drowsy.

The three other men shared a glance, as if to say, "Who's going to tell him?"

"W-what's wrong? W-what aren't you telling me?!" The drugs seemed to wear off immediatey as worry coursed through his body.

Tino opened his mouth to speak, but Berwald interrupted, speaking in a full sentence for once in his life. "Mathias, Lukas is okay, and he's alive, but he… he's in a coma… the doctors don't know when he'll wake up."

"O-oh…" Was all Mathias could manage to say before his three friends wrapped him into a warm, comforting hug.

{{Another timeskip. Damn, this prolouge is getting to be pretty long…}}

it had been a few weeks since the accident, and Mathias had been released from the hospital, but he still went back almost every day to visit Lukas, who was still in his coma. He wished Lukas would just wake up… "If anything…' He always thought to himself, "It should be me laying there… Not Lukas… This is all my fault, after all…'

Almost three weeks passed, and still no response from Lukas. Mathias sighed and leaned over, pressing his lips to Lukas's forehead, knowing that visiting hours were well over and that he needed to get going. What happened next was something Mathias had never expected to happen. Or dared to hope for.

Lukas's blue-gray eyes fluttered open, staring straight into Mathias's darker blue ones, filled with a questioning look.

Mathias gasped softly and cried, "Lukas, you're awake! Thank god you're alright!" he wrapped his arms around Lukas carefully, trying not to dislodge any medical equipment.

"Umm…" Lukas pushed at Mathias's arms, trying to get the taller man off of him, then speaking the words that nearly broke Mathias's heart.

"W-who _are_ you…?"

"W-what?"

Did I do okay? Please leave a review! Tell me how I did! I need to know if anyone wants me to continue it! Please review! Bye for now!


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hello, everybody! I'm sorry for the extremely long wait on a new chapter! But I have some bad news and good news. I'm leaving FanFiction and am going to be moving to wattpad as violinist_forever. Please go there to continue reading my stories. Thank you all very much and I hope to see you there!


	3. Last Update Here Forever

Hello, everybody, its me again! This isn't really an update, and will be the last time I'm ever active here. But I wanted to ask all of my readers a small favor. If you have a Google account, goo look up, Amya Stephens My first video, and click on the one with a girl with long hair. That's my best friend's YouTube channel! She's really new and just posted her first video today! So if you could, please go check her out, and I'll see you all on wattpad!


End file.
